Half-Blood
Physical Description: '''Called blood elves for their mixed blood. They are the offspring of an Alvor and a Liggen or a human and an elf. The appearance of a blood elf can range from entirely elven to entirely human. View the races of liggen and alvor to see what possible traits could merge into a blood elf. '''Society: '''Half-Bloods have no unique society and generally fall category to the cultures of their parents. '''Adventurers: Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 any two stats * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30ft * '''Languages '''Common, Elven * '''Skilled * Low-Light Vision Traits: * Upbringing: '''Choose a race of Liggen, and a race of Alvor and select a trait from each parent. Alternate Traits: These can be selected in place of Parent Traits * '''Arcane Training: Half-elves occasionally seek tutoring to help them master the magic in their blood. Half-elves with this racial trait have only one favored class, and it must be an arcane spellcasting class. They can use spell trigger and spell completion items for their favored class as if one level higher (or as a 1st-level character if they have no levels in that class). * Elf-Scorned: Many half-elves, especially half-slovan, are rejected by their elven parents and feel nothing but hatred and fear toward their inhuman ancestors. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC against elves. * Mordant Envoy (from Mountainous Terrain): Half-elves from mountainous regions add +1 to the caster level of any transmutation spells they cast. Mordant Envoy with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—comprehend languages, detect secret doors, erase, read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user’s character level. * Multidisciplined: Born to two races, half-elves have a knack for combining different magical traditions. If a half-elf with this racial trait has spellcasting abilities from at least two different classes, the effects of spells she casts from all her classes are calculated as though her caster level were 1 level higher, to a maximum of her character level. * Round Ears: Sometimes half-elves are born with no obvious elven features. Their parents may even be humans with only faint traces of elven blood. They gain the human’s skilled racial trait. In addition, they receive a +4 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear human. * Wary: Many half-elves have spent their long lives moving from place to place, often driven out by the hostility of others. Such experiences have made them wary of others’ motivations. Half-elves with this trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Sense Motive and Bluff checks. * Integrated: Many half-elves are skilled in the art of ingratiating themselves into a community as if they were natives. Half-elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Bluff, Disguise, and Knowledge (local) checks. * Dual Minded: The mixed ancestry of some half-elves makes them resistant to mental attacks. Half-elves with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. * Ancestral Arms: Some half-elves receive training in an unusual weapon. Half-elves with this racial trait receive Exotic Weapon Proficiency or Martial Weapon Proficiency with one weapon as a bonus feat at 1st level. Racial Power: Blended Blood: Gain a once per day cast of paragon surge that lasts for a number of rounds equal to character level. Or Blood Bond: Choose the racial power of a parent and gain this as a power. Height age and Weight Use the Height and weight charts of one of the parent races.